wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Wintersaber Trainers
=Background= The Wintersaber Trainers is an Alliance-only faction. This faction has two NPCs (Updated or corrected by Parasol, depending if at one time whether Chail Fairwind existed or not). Currently, only Rivern Frostwind gives quests. He is located at the top of Frostsaber Rock in Winterspring. At Exalted with this faction, Rivern will sell a special mount, the Winterspring Frostsaber. Getting Faction Rivern Frostwind offers three repeatable quests. Each turn-in awards 50 reputation. A total of 840 turn-ins are required to get the mount (764 turn-ins, however, is required by humans). *UPDATE* As of Patch 2.0.1, each turn-in provides 75 reputation at level 60 (82.5 if human). Therefore, compared to the old rate, you get 3 turn-ins for the cost of 2 quests... * Available at level 58. Requires 5 Shardtooth Meat from Elder Shardtooths and 5 Chillwind Meat from Chillwind Ravagers. * Available halfway through Neutral (1500/3000). Kill 5 Winterfall Shamans and 5 Winterfall Ursas at Winterfall Village. * Available at Honored. Kill 4 Frostmaul Giants and 4 Frostmaul Preservers outside Darkwhisper Gorge. Personal Advice 05:44, 17 Aug 2005 (EDT)]] Mostly from Colenzo: :Do the first Quest 30 times and then only the second one, its the best (especially because you can raise reputation for 2 factions at the same time) not to try to do the third quest. :Don't care about the Frostsabers attacking you near the Rock, simply run through and try not to die. :It's great if are able to Mine, since there are lots of rich Thorium spots. :Try to get somebody to do it together (except for the first 30 times), since it is faster and not so boring. :Try to get some good music if you must do it alone. :Don't care about people camping in Winterfall, you have to be there too long to remember them all... simply go ahead, they will vanish. From Gunslinger: :As of patch 1.10, a great incentive has been given to many players, both Horde and Alliance, to gain Revered or Exalted reputation with the Timbermaw Furbolgs faction. A direct consequence of this is that Winterfall Village now has half a dozen people killing Winterfall Furbolgs during off-hours, and up to a dozen or more at peak times and on weekends. This has made grinding the Winterfall Intrusion quest for Wintersaber Trainers faction extremely difficult. :For the Provisions quest, the Shardtooth Maulers and Chillwind Chimaera seem to have a better drop rate than do the Elder Shardtooth and Chillwind Ravagers. :The elite Frostmaul Giants and Frostmaul Preservers may look tough, but they are actually quite weak: they do not have too many hit points, they are not immune to any forms of crowd control except cold-related ones, and they do not deal out an enormous amount of damage. Try soloing one; if you can solo these, you may find it more efficient to kill them than the Winterfall furbolgs when Winterfall Village is especially crowded with farmers. Additional Information By Parasol: The First Quest As a Human, I had to do the first quest twenty-seven (27) times. It will take fifteen to thirty minutes to complete each meat collection quest. The drop rate is low. These bears and dragons are around in most places of Winterspring. You can explore different areas for the best ones that you should fight with, in terms of level (difficulty). The easier ones are East of the entrance to Winterspring and the upper half of the road to Everlook. If you reached Starfall Village, you passed it. The Second Quest 01:14, 12 Dec 2006 (MST)]] Winterfall Village is just east from Everlook. Around where you need to kill the mobs for this quest, there are chests that you can loot. Chests will spawn at four locations at the Winterfall Village. Two of them are right behind the entrance. The third one can be found when you go up (altitude) and further into the village and to the left. There are two Winterfalls that are guarding it. The fourth one can be found by going around the village, but of the same altitude (Not up or downhill from this third chest). The second quest will go quickly. I was a Shadow Priest when I was did this quest and it took me an average of almost ten minutes to kill all of those that were needed for the quest. Winterfall Shamans are more rare than Winterfall Ursa so you may want to get them first. There are plenty of Winterfall Ursas just up the hill at Winterfall Village. These fiend are non-elites, most are levels between Fifty-Four (54) to Fifty-Seven (57). Just behind the entrance, there will be spawns of either Winterfall Den Watchers or Winterfall Shamans. Up further will spawn either Winterfall Shamans or Winterfall Ursas. Up at the very top in the cave will spawn High Chief Winterfall and one of Winterfall Shaman and one of Winterfall Ursa. Up the hill-side will spawn mostly Winterfall Ursas. There is a patrolling unit, it will either be a Winterfall Den Watcher or a Winterfall Shaman. After doing this quest, you will notice that turning in the quest and running back will take alot of time, about 50% of the time you will kill and the other 50% you will be running. An average of 5-8 minutes to get from Winterfall Village (when you are done with the quest) to the Frostsaber Rock and return for another quest run. There are tigers around the Frostsaber Rock, some can be seen easily, others will be hidden from sight. These tigers will daze you. That means if you are on your mount, they will daze you, you will dismount, and you may get eatten alive. :Personal Tip/Opinion: The tigers that are not stealth will quickly chase you down and daze you on the first or second hit, so you will want to avoid them. The one that's stealthed will have a lesser chance to be able to daze you because their movement speed is decreased during stealth until an attack has been made. As long as you keep running and do not stop, your chances of being dazed by the stealthed ones are less likely. Also depending on your class and specification (basically down to DPS), this will determine how fast you can kill them and how long until you complete the quest each time. And of course, how many hours you dedicated to work on this faction. The Third Quest? I have never attempted to do the third quest. Long before I knew about the existance of Wintersaber Trainers, I have attempted to solo the mobs that are required to kill for this quest, and it did not go well. You will need a group to do this quest because the mobs are very difficult. This quest will reward you with the same amount of reputation but you will need to kill more difficult mobs and you will need to travel much further. It is not worth it. :Rumors & Unconfirmed Statements: I have heard that the mobs required for this quest also drops some 'nice' items, such as epics and blue items. I have never attempted this quest and I have never killed any one of the mob, so I cannot confirm or deny this. Another Wintersaber Trainer Nearby!? There is another Wintersaber Trainer but that NPC does not give any quest (as of 18, December, 2005). That NPC can be found just north of the Winterfall Village. The NPC name is Chal Fairwind (TB). What? How Long Does It Take!? You will have to gain a total of at least 42,000 reputation points to become Exalted with the Wintersaber Trainers. As a human, each time you turn in the quest, you will gain 55 points instead of 50 points. This is because of a passive racial skill called Diplomacy, which gives 10% extra reputation. :Personal Tip/Opinion: I was a casual gamer, but when I found out about this, it takes a very long time to do it, and it's true. So I had to increase my playtime until I get this particular mount because I wanted to get this mount by Christmas. I was able to do an average of 8 hours a day, everyday, for almost 4 weeks. This was from zero (0) reputation (Neutral) to Exalted. 3000 reputation points to pass thru Neutral. 6000 reputation points to pass thru Friendly. 12000 reputation points to pass thru Honored. And 21000 reputation points to pass thru Revered. Exalted have a maximum of 1000 points. :Rumors & Confirmed Statements: It was said that you need to be at the maximum of Exalted (1000 points) to get the mount but this is not true. The moment I did my last quest turn-in and I became Exalted with the Wintersaber Trainer, I was able to purchase the mount. How much did it cost? Many people wished that it should be free, or at least some extra discount when you purchase this mount, but it will cost the same amount as with other faction's epic mount. It will cost you 800 Gold if you are at least Rank 3 (PvP) or 900 Gold if you are below that rank or have no rank at all. :As of patch 1.11, it seems that the PvP discount no longer applies. I made it a point to reach Rank 3 before purchasing the mount and I still had to pay 900g. --Angantyr :Updated Information Currently the cost of this Winterspring Frostsaber is 90g. Cost may not be accurate. "Parasol" is currently exalted with all Alliance factions so others may see differently. Someone else please check this. (WoW patch 1.12.1, 25 September, 2006) As of patch 1.12.1 (check the mount section for the new mount system information) you no longer need tiger riding to use the mount, just Journeyman Riding. The mount also cost 90g (an original 100g but because you must be exalted to buy it you get a 10% discount). So now it is now MUCH simpler to get the tiger because non night elves no longer need exalted status with darnassus to get tiger riding. Can the Hordes accomplish these quests and get this mount? No. During my grinding for the reputation, I had to ask people on both factions to allow me to work on my faction by asking them to temporary not kill the mobs I needed for the quest. I had people on the Horde faction asking me if they could visit the quest giver and if they could do the same quests. They were attacked when we reached the quest giver. :Rumors & Unconfirmed Statements: Rumors have been said that there will be a similiar quest-line for the horde to get a unique mount in comparison to the Winterspring Frostsaber. No official announcement were found by me (As of 25, July, 2006). :Additional information about this rumor: There are two Ravasaur Trainers NPCs in Un'Goro Crater named Arin'sor (TB) and Mor'vek (TB) that appear to be the Horde equivalent of the Wintersaber trainers. The quests to gain reputation with the Ravasaur Trainers and buy an epic Ravasaur mount are not yet impemented (As of WoW patch 1.12) Category:Factions Category:Organizations Category:Trainers